


Two Weeks

by danae249



Series: Conversations with Badasses [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danae249/pseuds/danae249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's in trouble.  It must be Tuesday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just a moment that popped in my head. Spoilers for "Battle Scars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears this fic will grow. Only Chapter 1 will belong in the "Conversations with Badasses" series

The file landed in the dead center of his desk. 

Nick didn't look up. He knew what'd he would see. "What's this?"

"Two weeks"

That he didn't expect. He looked at the leave request then finally looked up at Coulson. "Two weeks?"

"Two weeks."

"He's spiraling Agent, you really think two weeks is going to do anything?"

"I have a different two weeks in my pocket if you would rather?"

Nick Fury didn't respond to idle threats and the agent he was talking to didn't make them. 

"Wouldn't even make it to the table, Cheese"

"Don't."

"I do and I will" Nick studied the stoic eyes trained on him, searching for every sign he knew. "Is this really when you want to draw your line in the sand?"

"If I have to."

"And what in the name of all that is holy made you decide that you had to?"

"He's spiraling."

"Yes"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks to the minute, Agent, and then your ass is standing in exactly this same spot telling me if and why you need another two weeks."

"Yes, Sir"

"Get your house sorted, Agent, and then you and I are going to have a very long, very uncomfortable talk about lines in the sand."

"I'll bring the Scotch."

"Damn straight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really all set to start writing Phil and Clint and then freaking Fury stuck his nose in.


End file.
